


Imaginary

by PesterJester



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, Art, Other, Violence in Chapter 3, homophobic asshole character gets what he deserves though, humiliation for all to fucking see, just something I'm kinda writing for fun, origin for marx with a lot of headcanons, some homophobia in chapter 4, they/them character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Marx, a jester with a love for pranks, wasn't always that. Once just an imaginary friend, a wish cast upon a mystical comet caused him to become real and throw him into a wild universe. Marx, with his best friend and adopted brother, Reohn, gets to learn what this universe has to offer while getting into a whole bunch of trouble and having a whole lot of fun.----NOW ACCEPTING CHAPTER SUGGESTIONS AND PROMPTS!~
Relationships: Unn'io | OC/Coyal | OC, marx & oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> my friend, Chimeranyx, randomly gave me the idea that Marx was once someones imaginary friend who was brought to life after they made a wish and now here I am, using that idea and writing about it. honestly this so far has been pretty fun to write, so thank you Chimes.
> 
> also I highly suggest reading Chime's own fic, 'Marx Attempts to Ruin a Group Chat' its a really funny hybrid chatfic that I love dearly.
> 
> you can find it with this link  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755148

He gave me everything.

When I truly opened my eyes for the first time he was the first one I saw. A puffball, a child. I didn’t understand the words he spoke at first, I didn’t understand anything. I had, in a sense, just been born, I was new to everything. It was him, the puffball, who taught me what I needed to know. His name was Reohn, he meant everything to me and I suppose it was the same on his end with me.

The idea of my existence existed before me. I was Reohn’s imaginary friend, I was always there for him, at least in his mind. We played together so much and was so happy to have a friend like me. However, those memories I’m not connected to really, I’m not that same person. I then truly existed and my one goal was to keep Reohn happy. His family accepted me happily and treated me as their own. I had thought that this was all I wanted and needed life. A happy family who loved me and a best friend always by my side.

For a long time it lasted. Quite a few years I know that for sure, at least up to high school. During that time I learned quite a lot, about myself, about Reohn, about the world, all good and bad. During my first days I had learned that I couldn’t spend every single moment with Reohn. He had to go to school, a place I wasn’t allowed. At first I tried to sneak in as much as I could. While I did want to be with Reohn, the school made me curious, I had not yet learned what was within its walls or why Reohn had to go. I had actually managed to get into the school and sneak around a bit, which was a fun day for both me and Reohn.

I had found a hole in the gate that surrounded the playground and got onto school grounds through there. For a good while I played around on the playground, that was where I found my first ever ball and learned a little secret talent. Ball balancing, to me, it was so easy and of course it was always a lot of fun. There was a little bit of challenge at time, especially if the wind is harsh or the ground is slippery, but it just makes it better, I like a challenge, makes me work harder and once I get something done I’ll feel more satisfied. I’m getting a bit off track, aren’t I?

I learned a lot while at the school playground. I learned that slides didn’t seem that fun. I had heard Reohn mention one, describe it to me, tell me that he loved them. I couldn’t see why and even now I can’t, at least, not the small ones he got to play on. I also learned about a swing, I also learned that without arms, a swing can be a dangerous toy. I still have a little faint scar right up under my left eye after falling off of it and getting a woodchip stuck under it. Although after all my playing I remembered my goal.

INFILTRATE THE SCHOOL.

I looked all around for an entrance. The doors, even if they weren’t unlocked, couldn’t be opened. I had no hands to open them with and I couldn’t find a good way to climb up the door to the handle. However, I did find an open window to one of the classrooms. There were no kids, but there was a teacher. I knew that I wasn’t supposed to be in here, so I slipped in real quietly. My soft paws hit the floor with the softest ‘thump’ you could think of. Success, the teacher didn’t even realize. Now, I just had to get out of the room. The door was open but there didn’t seem to be an easy way to get to it, no cover to hide behind along the way, I’d have to book it before the teacher could even have a thought I was within the room.

So I did exactly that and surprisingly got away without notice.

Now I was basically home free, all I had to do was avoid anyone in the halls and find Reohn. However, of course, I immediately got distracted. The school halls were a lot different from other places I had been, albeit I had barely been to anywhere else besides a small grocery store and Reohn’s home. The walls were painted with a bunch of different scenery, some of which I had a very basic understanding of, others looked like something of fantasy. There was an ocean with a bunch of weird creatures and a pretty field full of flowers and cute critters. There was a mountain that was smoky and had fire all around it, with scary monsters lurking about it. There were just so many landscapes painted on these walls.

The moment I heard footsteps I began to ran, I could look at all the paintings later when I wasn’t in danger of being caught in a place I wasn’t supposed to be at. Eventually I entered a much larger room, one with many tables and chairs and the smell of food was lovely to me and reminded me that I should eat something soon. The room was overall silent until I heard talking. There were people here who were, of course, preparing food. You can’t usually just have food make itself, so someone had to do it. I hadn’t really seen anyone else besides ‘mom’ make food, so yet again, I became curious and I just had to investigate and learn.

I got closer and closer and found a good place to hide as I watched the somewhat feline-like creatures cook. Rarely had I seen any creatures within this land that had actual arms and legs, so this was somewhat excited to me. They looked like normal cats but if you made them walk on two legs and adorably chubby. they, surprisingly, made all the food from scratch (hehe). I wasn’t really surprised at first but later on in my life, thinking back to this like I am now, I was surprised. They were pretty quick, faster than mom could cook and I was amazed and interested. This was where I began to have an interest in cooking. 

Eventually my curiosity grew more and I had wanted to join in, however, my lack of arms could be a problem. Did my young childish mind think of the consequences? No of course not. When I had, so quietly and innocently, asked if I could help, immediately they began to freak out. Not many who lived in the town knew of my existence and I wasn’t a part of any kind of species, so I was pretty unique. To them, I was some really weird creature that had somehow gotten into the cafeteria and could potentially hurt them or someone else. I already knew that it wasn’t going to end well.

What resulted was one of them hitting me with a broom, which hurt, a lot. I had jumped away from the other hits and eventually up onto a stove, which was on, which also burned my feet, which made me let out a scream and had me dancing until I jumped off and right into a container of some kind of food, I don’t remember what it was anymore, it’s been a long time. After that I jumped out, covered in whatever food it was, and ran around as I dodged the brooms, hands, and feet. Eventually more people came and I had seen Reohn. Reohn joined into the chase and then things really got chaotic.

Not only did Reohn join in, but so did a few other kids, who I later learned were also some of his other friends. So now you have about 8 adults and 4 kids chasing one terrified little idiot child. I bumped into a table, knocking out its leg and making it fall, getting all of us covered in the food that were in the containers on top of the table. The floor was a slippery mess so all of us just ended up slipping and in a big pile, me and Reohn ending up next to him. We looked at each other and just began to laugh. We knew that we were gonna all be in trouble but boy was it fun.

I, Reohn, and his other friends ended up in the office. There I learned about the whole friend thing, and now the group of 4 was 5, they accepted me pretty fast, I mean, they did have a blast chasing me around in the cafeteria. We all had to go home, we were a complete mess so Reohn and the other kids continuing class probably wouldn’t work out too well. When our parents came to get us, they were pretty shock to see 5 kids completely covered in food. When me and Reohn got home we ended up both getting grounded. I still don’t think Reohn should have been grounded, I don’t really think he did anything wrong, although maybe he wasn’t supposed to try and chase me.

I had told Reohn why I had gone to the school and he seemed to understand. He told our parents about it and that ended up with me surprisingly getting enrolled in school. I often hear kids saying how much they hate school, but at the time, me being a curious child who was eager to learn all he could, it was the best thing ever. Of course, there were a lot of crazy things both me and Reohn did in school, along with our other friends, Ring, Coyal, and Smilezy. Our group became well known for some of the completely crazy things we’d do with each other. We ended up getting called ‘Feral Gang’ and that was probably a really good way to describe us.


	2. Sunset Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Feral Gang pull of a real big prank.

I remember being both hated and loved by the teachers. I always got really good grades, I studied a lot because I just really wanted to remember all I could. The world around me fascinated me so much and that really helped me in school. However, I was quite the little prankster. I basically had the same personality that imaginary me did, which was a goofy kid who loved to play pranks and of course, keep my bestest friend, and now brother, happy. I loved my teachers, well, most of them really, but there was always that one, or even two, teachers you have every grade that are just so infuriating and seem to just target you for practically no reason. But no worries on that, at some point I did usually give them a reason.

Mr. Luvendale, known by most as being rather nice, was never nice to me. The first day of school, me and Reohn walked into the class and Luvendale pulled me aside and began to berate me and lecture me, telling me that not a single prank will ever be pulled in this classroom, EVER! And if I even dared to think of pulling something he’d immediately snuff out that thought, along with me. Now, of course I was a bit scared, but golly was I determined to absolutely piss this man off as much as I could and completely get away with it, and that’s exactly what I ended up doing.

I started out with small things, like taking his pencils and hiding them away. Shuffling his assignments so he’d give the wrong assignment to us. One time I even got on his computer and found out the password for it, from then on whenever I could, I started messing with his files and something completely messing each and every single one of them up. There was no way he could prove it was me who had done these, he didn’t get the chance to see me do any of it. So without proof I couldn’t be punished. However boy did he make that class harder for me.

However, I’ve said this once before. I love challenges, it makes the reward oh so much more satisfying, it really did. So when he would purposefully mark something on one of my tests wrong, I took much pleasure and walking right up to the front of the class and loudly explaining exactly how it isn’t wrong and that my answer was completely right. I took even more pleasure from the soft giggles from Reohn as Luvendale have to remark my paper and correct my grade. This happened quite often and it seemed Luvendale just couldn’t understand that I’d just end up winning in the end.

Although one day Luvendale changed his tactics, he targeted Reohn, marked his stuff wrong. When it came to my stuff I was always civil and kind, however, you dare mess with my brother and boy are you in for a nasty surprise, and by golly were they truly nasty. Any time he marked Reohn wrong when it shouldn’t be marked, I immediately went to Luvendale and berated him with an anger hes never seen from any living being before in his life. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing I did when stuff like that happened, oh no of course not. A simply lecture, no matter how loud and ugly, wouldn’t be enough when you mess with Reohn.

Every couple of times he marked Reohn wrong, I’d pull a little nasty prank, always with the help of the Feral Gang. The first one was with Smilezy getting me some laxatives. We snatched his coffee the moment he left it unattended and filled that thing up real good. The next 3 days we ended up getting a substitute in his class, successful prank in every single way. The next one had us filling up a big trash can with trash, of course, but it was spring, a very hot spring. He left that thing in the sun for a week and it smelled positively awful. He took the trash and left it in Luvendale’s room just a bit before school started. His classes were all cancelled for that day while they cleaned and aired his room. There were other pranks similar to those two, but there were of course others. One of my favorites had the whole class involved. Just at random points, I’d start giggling, and that was the cue for everyone else to giggle and laugh. Luvendale would ask us what in the world was just so funny, but none of us would tell. We honestly all though that this man was going to actually snap before the end of his class. After that, quite a few other kids in the class wanted to join in on these pranks and I couldn’t say no. the more the better.

And so, the last day of school was soon coming up and I knew I had to do something a little bit different, something big, something huge, and make sure he knew it was me who had pulled every single one of those other pranks. So I began to plan, I began to gather all I could who could help me. At the end of every year, theres this dance that those in 3rd, 4th, and 5th grade could go to, and surprise, I was in 4th grade, I got to go to it. Another surprise, Luvendale was forced to go in order to make sure kids weren’t doing anything bad. So the day was soon, so soon. No classes the day of the dance because the dance lasted the entirety of the school day. We’d have to plan something that’d completely break this man. Children are cruel, let this be known. Luvendale was going to be absolutely ruined because of a couple of real spiteful little gremlin children that he decided to mess with, big mistake, you heart loving weirdo. Our plans were finished and put into place just before the dance.

The day of the dance was here and the Feral Gang were real excited. We didn’t buy any tickets, and Luvendale was also checking for those. So of course, we try to sneak past him and get caught. We all get grumpy and stalk off, while Luvendale has this smug expression on his face, which immediately drops the moment he hears a scream from within the dance and he goes running. Perfect, abandoned post. We walk in like we own the place and spread out into the ground and wait for Luvendale to spot one of us. He spots Ring, which is just absolutely perfect. You spot and chase after the fastest one of us, you’re bound to lose them real easily. Me and the other three get up front and into our positions. Reohn puts down a bag he carried in with him. The contents include a couple of sodas, candy, marbles, silly string, and whip cream. Coyal puts down another bag, the beautiful banner we had all lovingly crafted just for this, along with the needed supplies to put it up. Coyal was the only one of us who could float, so he was the one who had to set up the banner.

Reohn gave Smilezy one of the sodas and some of the candy while he took another soda and the other candies. Coyal took the banner and supplies and went to set it up. I grabbed the marbles and yelled for Luvendale, who immediately looked at us. Reohn and Smilezy began to open the bottles and readied their candies. Luvendale began to come our way yelling angrily when I kicked some marbles into his path. Reohn and Smilezy dropped their candies into the sodas and pointed them at Luvendale. The candies made the sodes practically explode with a sticky and fizzy mess, which completely soaked Luvendale. Before he could do anything, Ring grabbed the silly string and absolutely covered him in it. As he angrily wiped what he could of the mess from his face, Coyal whistled. Luvendale looked up to see him and that was when he let the beautiful banner drop for all to see our work. The banner was bright pink and covered in rainbow glitter, a pretty good amount of it dropping right onto Luvendale and sticking to him. there was a crudely drawn picture of him and all of our names written out in the most bright and obnoxious glittery green we could find. Marx, Reohn, Smilezy, coyal, and Ring.

The prank was a huge success and we were super happy with how it all went down. However, because of our prank we were kicked out of the dance. Of course we didn’t leave without grabbing a good bunch of soda and junk food. We later learned that Luvendale had immediately quit his job. This part didn’t happen until way later, but he ended up becoming a nasty alcoholic after his wife left him and took his kids, then later on he ended up dying because of alcohol poisoning. I still feel kinda bad but after he quit we really didn’t have anything to do with his life. He made those choices and no one forced him into doing it.

We went off to the park and stayed there for the rest of the day. Once it began to get a bit dark, we got up on the monkey bars. The town we live in is pretty close to the ocean and you can get a pretty good view of it from the park, especially if you’re on top of the monkey bars. When the sun sets it’s a really pretty sight, one that we loved to watch whenever we could. So the five of us sat there on top of the monkey bars, although Coyal floated rather than sit. We finished off the rest of our food and drinks as the sun set before us. These simple moments are always my favorites.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx gets lost in the woods and something odd happens as a result.

The first time I had left the house on my own I had been too ambitious. I wanted to explore everything I could right at the moment, but I didn’t really know where everything in the town was. However, it wasn’t the town that had interested me when I left the house. It seemed boring to me at that moment, to me it was just a bunch of houses which I’ve already seen and been into, so why would I wanna go look at those? So instead of exploring the town or maybe even the beach I set my sights on the forest. The trees were big and beautiful to me, it looked a lot different from the things I’ve already seen. I had such limited knowledge, could barely speak and barely understand English, barely anything I could understand. Staying out of Tael Forest was one of the things I obviously didn’t understand.

Mom was fine with me going out whenever I wanted, to her, she didn’t see the dangers. She thought that if I was to be going outside I’d know to go to the town, it was one of the few words I understood the meaning of, however, I’d need to understand more in order to know that what she meant was for me to stay in town. Upon her seeing my struggle to open the door she opened it up for me, watching as I bounced out like an overjoyed songbird. She likely kept the door propped opened a little, its what she usually did, but maybe she only started doing it after this little incident.

So into the fresh air I bounced and bounded, the air always smelled a bit like the ocean no matter how far you seemed to be from it. The trees could be seen all the way from the beach so I didn’t have trouble getting my way over to them and I had no hesitation when entering the forest. Signs? I can’t read so why would they have ever applied to an idiot like me? The forest is a lot different than the ones in dreamland, heck probably even the entirety of Popstar. The forests of Popstar always seemed friendly, even if covered in a bunch of fog and full of dead trees, that just made it spooky in a cute way. The forests of Tawnifur, or maybe it was just this one, were big and imposing, not very friendly, especially with the darker it gets and the deeper you venture. However, to a small child who was full of nothing but curiosity, like me, it wasn’t very scary. It was like an entire new world to discover and learn about, even if I had not known much about the previous. 

Everything was so new to me. The world around me was full of birdsong and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees that towered above me. A leaf fell onto me and simply I shook off before inspecting it. Green and still looking lively. The grass within the forest seemed greener than outside and there were flowers I hadn’t ever seen before. A few critters skittered about and ran off, others were curious about me and investigated, albeit at a distance. I ventured on into the forest with no thought of keeping track of my path, only moving forward to satiate my greedy curiosity. The border of the forest was soon lost to me and far behind me without me even realizing it. 

What I first wanted to explore and investigate were the flowers. They were just flowers, not very different from others. They smelled sweet and tempted me to see if they tasted as sweet. I ate one, then two, then three, and more. They had a faint sweet taste that seemed familiar to me yet I couldn’t figure out what, so I kept eating them in an attempt to find out what it was, but I never did. They gone before I could figure out what was so familiar to me and thus I moved on from the flowers, moving onto other plants. The bushes were just that, bushes. The trees were bigger than other, the bark had a different smell, even taste. The color was darker and the leaves that rarely fell from the trees were brighter than the trees in town. The creatures no longer seemed to flee from him, quickly accepting my presence and deeming me as not a threat. I found that some of them were playful and loved playing with me. So within the Tael Forest I played happily with its residents without much of a care. I wasn’t very bothered when it began to get dark, however, I eventually found myself to be alone.

I then noticed how dark it was. The eerie silence that surrounded me. Only noise I could hear was the increasingly violent wind rustling the leaves. I was alone now, complete silence within the dark forest. Dark clouds covered the once blue sky and blocked the sun from lighting the day. I was small and young, practically still just an infant, and I was alone in the forest. I looked around to see if I could find my way out and began to wander. I grew increasingly panicked and terrified as I began to realize that I was completely lost within Tael Forest. There was nothing here that seemed familiar and all the animals I had been playing with previously were simply just gone now. 

It was then that I heard a growl from a bit behind me and I turned quickly to see what it was. There was a flash of lightning, a moment of silence as I stared at the giant beast, the crashing boom of thunder and the terrifying roar of the beast. Immediately I ran as it began to pour down rain. I could hear the loud footsteps as the creature chased after me. I looked for anywhere that I could hide away from the creature but it was hard considering that I couldn’t stop running. It was then I noticed up ahead, a hill, a small opening within it. Immediately I booked it towards the opening and squeezed inside, tumbling in just as the massive paw, sharp claws attached, took a swipe. The little den was empty and now I was trapped. I watched as the beast clawed and swiped, shoving its leg in to try and get a hold of me. 

I sobbed and nearly screamed as the hole broke open a little, letting the thing reach further in, mere inches from me. I could tell that it was going to break open more, that if I didn’t at least try something it’d be over for me. I looked around for anything that could help but the den was empty and the hole broke open. I felt its claws dig into me, keep a hold of me. I was dragged out of the den and thrown to the ground. The air was knocked out of my lungs and I was stunned, just long enough to bite me, biting down hard. I let out a pitiful scream and for some reason the creature stopped, completely letting go. I wheezed and sobbed as rain fell from the sky that was often lit up by flashes and silence pierced by thunder. The creature nudged me with its paw before simply walking away, no longer interested.

For so long I was in the rain, unable to move and hurt. Eventually I heard yelling in the distance, I could hear my name being called, mom’s voice, Reohn’s worried yells joined. I tried to respond, bringing forth whatever strength I had and shrieking. The sound echoed and I could hear footsteps coming closer until they stopped not too far from me. A gasp, footsteps coming closer, mom picking me up and wrapping me in a cloth. Slowly my vision faded as I heard mom’s desperate pleas for me to stay awake, of course, I didn’t understand a single word she said, all I knew was that I was tired and when I’m tired I need to sleep. Everything was gone within that moment and darkness was all I knew.

I woke up at home, in bed, bandaged and neatly tucked in. it was night and it was still raining. Reohn was on the bed, right next to me and asleep. His face was wet with tears and I tried to move towards him, I had only let out a little squeak, just loud enough to wake him. Once he saw I was awake he sat up and hugged me, gently, careful. I didn’t feel all that much pain anywhere on me so I didn’t understand why he needed to be so careful or why I was covered in so many bandages. Overall I felt fine and was quite happy to be home. However, it wasn’t later until I learned something rather interesting. The injuries I had gotten were fatal, I should have simply died the moment I had been bit. Yet I was completely and utterly fine, still alive and in a pretty good state. By morning I was completely and utterly healed, the only treatment I had gotten was from mom, which was just cleaning me and bandaging me.

There was a lot I had to learn.


	4. Love For Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx recalls how one of his friends fell in love, humiliated another kid, and went off to party. However remembers a very important moment between himself and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is rather boring, I'm in need of new ideas.
> 
> btw warning since there a homophobic character in this chapter, but i mean, hey, they get absolutely humiliated for a 'prank'
> 
> Unn'io is pronounced as YU-OON-YO

Everyone says that eventually you’ll fall in love with someone no matter what. The Feral Gang thought that was absolutely bogus and that we’d just stay as bros, even Ring. You’d think it’d have been Ring who’d fall in love with someone but surprisingly it wasn’t. it was actually our local pretty boy, who isn’t your stereotypical grade a asshole in a movie you’d see on some kids channel. Coyal, that’s who fell in love before anyone else could. We always knew he wasn’t as wacky as the rest of us but that was fine, so while to those on the outside, it might be a surprise, to us on the inside we kinda knew that if any of us fell in love, it’d be him.

Our 2nd year of highschool is when it begun, transfer kid in our grade. They were a rare type of puffball so their first day here everyone was all over them, asking so many, too many questions. Coyal easily noticed how they seemed panicked, so as loudly as he could he yelled for everyone to leave the poor kid alone. Coyal isn’t the type to really yell out like that, especially in school. So of course when he did yell everyone immediately shut up. In that silence, Coyal apologized to the newbie and told them to come to him and his friends, us!! For help.

And they most certainly took that to heart.

It was in our 2nd year of high school that we got another permanent member of The Feral Gang, Unn’io. Unn’io is, like I said before, a puffball, a really rare type. They, specifically they, were an equine puffball, already rare, but not only that, but they were a unicorn equine too. They had what you’d think a unicorn would have. A mane, horn, and hooves. Of course they had that signature unicorn tail as well, long with soft and silky hair on the tip. They were quite a pretty sight and we could tell that Coyal had fallen in love pretty quickly. We learned then that Coyal is… really bad with love, but I think that’s why Unn’io also ended up falling for him.

Unn’io was actually a really fun person to hang around with and they easily fit in with us. They were goofy and awkward like us and they absolutely loved to cause some chaos. Unn’io is very skilled with magic so of course that was fun and the pranks we pulled with them by our side were some of the best we had done in high school. Unn’io easily become our friend and we all loved having them around no matter what. However this particular story isn’t really about our overall friendship with Unn’io but about how exactly Coyal and Unn’io started dating.

Unn’io’s 2nd week in school was when Coyal finally asked them out on a date. Unn’io didn’t exactly live in town, more on the outskirts really. So they hadn’t yet really been shown around the town and that was Coyal’s plan. Unn’io happily agreed to the date but the day they went out it immediately began to storm and the shops were closed, so they simply just rescheduled to the next week. That time it all went smoothly, or about as smooth as anything could go for someone about of Feral Gang. Coyal ended up slipping and landing into a mud puddle, which got mud onto Unn’io. Coyal profusely apologized while Unn’io tried to tell him that it was completely okay. Their first date was very memorable.

The other dates went kinda better. They ate out, went to the park, stuff like that. Weren’t many problems. Everyone in school pretty much knew they were dating and thus rumors were going around that the Feral Gang was maybe done. But boy were they wrong. We got together and suggested that maybe, for Coyal’s next date, he and Unn’io could pull a prank. Coyal wasn’t sure but well, he asked Unn’io and they were all for it! They just needed to think of a prank and just who to prank now. So we waited a good while, a week and a half I think. Finally they came to us with their plan and we agreed to help in any way that we could.

I know that some planets celebrate Thanksgiving, it had started on one for something no one can remember now but eventually it kinda just began to spread, across the origin planet, then to other planets as its inhabitants travelled the universe. It did come to us but we kinda changed it up a bit, we never really called it thanksgiving, it was simply called Feast now, simply because that’s how we saw it, just a day to feast and have fun. No one really knows the purpose or reason for Thanksgiving anymore, its one of those ancient holidays that have lost a lot of what it had over time. So, of course, we had the school dance that was dedicated to Feast and anyone could come, a lot of the students usually do come.

Unn’io and Coyal’s plan involved them basically making sure no one except for one kid went to the dance. So quickly we spread the word of what was going on. There is a reason why we wanted to target just one kid. I haven’t brought them up yet but that’s mainly because I just didn’t want to focus on them. This kid was just overall nasty and horrible. Unn’io goes by they/them pronouns but they’re biologically a boy. So this kid, who I’m not gonna even bother giving a cute little fake name, decided to ignore the pronouns entirely. They only ever called Unn’io he/him and of course harassed Coyal and Unn’io for being a ‘gay couple’ and a couple of ‘f*gs’ and quite frankly, at this point, they were both sick and tired of this kid.

So, no one was going to the dance, except for the Feral Gang and the kid. The plan was to basically completely humiliate him, and record the whole thing live for all to see. So we set up our cameras in the gym, where the dance would be held. We stashed away all of our tools for later use there as well and we simply waited for our day. Once it was here, we got in and hid. The cameras were on and they were live. He watched as the kid walked in, kinda confused by the empty gym but it was still relatively early so why would they be worried? We watched him wander a bit before we began our gradually building prank.

First it was the marbles. They simply rolled out some and you could hear them. The kid stared and went to investigate and while he did Reohn knocked the punch bowl off the table and it hit the floor, shattering and spilling juice everywhere. The kid let out a yelp and turned to see what had happened. Already Reohn had gotten away from the table and to a safer hiding spot, so when the kid went to see who or what could have done it of course he found no one. Unn’io pulled out a box of these little strings, I can’t remember if they had a name, but basically you pull them a part and they let out this really loud pop. They opened the box and began popping the strings, teleporting to a new hiding spot each time they popped one, so the kid couldn’t exactly track them.

At this point the kid was rather terrified. Odd things were happening all around him and he just couldn’t figure out why in the world it was even happening. He went to leave but just before he could Unn’io use magic to slam the doors shut and locked them. The kid actually screamed and fell on his behind. He was shaking now and we had to hold back our giggles so we could carry out our prank in full. Ring, with her amazing speed, began running around and knocking over things. She didn’t have to worry about being seen, she moved so fast that she was just a blur to the kid. Tables with candy covering them fell and chairs skid across the floor. Ribbons fluttered when she passed by them and eventually she zoomed away right into a hiding spot before quickly changing to another to evade being caught. Smilezy, using his illusion magic began to cast illusions of shadows and faces, briefly flashing them where they’d be in the corner of the kid’s vision. The kid quickly looked around, trying to see one of the illusions dead on but just couldn’t.

Eventually there was just a mass of black that covered a corner of the gym and when the kid worked up the courage to investigate it the mass simply vanished and reappeared in the opposite corner. The kid kept trying to get to it but every single time he got anywhere close to it the mass would move elsewhere. This continued for a good few minutes until eventually the black mass moved towards the kid slowly before quickly speeding up and engulfing him. His scream of pure terror was ear splitting and once he did scream the black mass was gone, likely because the scream broke Smilezy’s focus on his magic. When we did get a look at him we had noticed that the idiot ended up pissing himself. He was crying too.

We were ready to do more however Unn’io and Coyal signaled for us to hold it. That meant that this was about to all end but of course those two had something up their sleeves. We knew they were gonna do something but they wouldn’t let us in on what it was. Unn’io’s horn began to glow and the kid was lifted into the air. Coyal opened a bag he had and dumped out a lot of cheaply made rainbow clothes and pins. Those clothes and pins vanished and appeared on the kid and one of the lights above him lit up. That was when it was signaled for the prank to be over. The cameras were shut off and we couldn’t hold back our laughter anymore. All 6 of us busted out laughing and the kid looked at us, from fear, to shock, then pure anger. Quickly we fled before he could do anything to us.

Again we returned to the park, where the actual Feast party was. A lot of those who were there had watched the video and found the whole thing to be hilarious and those who had already been harassed by the kid thanked us. Everyone chilled at the park, enjoying the party for what was left of it. Unn’io and Coyal were crowned the unofficial Royalty of the party, this wasn’t prom or anything so there technically wasn’t a king or queen. As the Rulers, Unn’io and Coyal made Smilezy their magician, made Reohn and Ring their knights, and me their Jester. At this point in my life I hadn’t yet taken up such a role. I didn’t wear my hat, my bowtie, or my shoes. I was just a normal puffball. However, this moment is something that has always stuck with me. I remember feeling kinda confused but Reohn told me it was a fitting role. Jesters were supposed to entertain and make people happy and that’s something I did for the entirety of the Feral Gang, but especially Reohn.

Every single time I think back to this night, everyone around us having fun while me and Reohn sat on the edge of the small cliff that looked over the beach and ocean below. In that moment everything was somewhat quiet, we talked quietly to each other as the others enjoyed themselves at the party. During this time, in high school, we were all nervous and anxious. We knew that soon we’d be actual legal adults soon. We weren’t exactly children anymore. Sure, we had a lot of fun and we acted as if we were children, but we knew that such things and moments were limited now. I knew I didn’t exactly fit into the world I was thrown into. I was Reohn’s imaginary friend when he was just a little kid but I wasn’t anymore. We were almost adults. Eventually all the fun and pranks the Feral Gang had and pulled would come to an end, we’d graduate high school, find someone we loved, get married, and have kids. We’d probably grow distant but we’d find some way to stay in touch.

These things, when me and Reohn were alone with each other, we’d always talk about these things. We’d talk about how we’d keep in touch with everyone, make sure they were all doing good and that maybe we’d meet up every now and again. We’d sometimes laugh at the idea of us being parents, having our own kids and how they’d play with each other. We’d compete to be the best uncle ever. These things we were truly excited about, but we were also scared too, of course you’d be scared at the thought of having to be an adult and all that.

Even now I still question if I should exist. This I rarely talk about but for once, here at the party, I decided to say, ask. ‘Should I exist?’ was the simple sentence I had said to him. He laughed a little and ruffled my hair, giving me a happy smile. Even now, all these years later I can still hear his voice, I can still hear the whole scene. The somewhat distant music and laughter of other teens and the sound of the ocean below, its waves on the sand. His happy voice saying to me.

"I’m just glad you’re here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY!! you may have seen that the summary for this fic says I'm accepting prompts and suggestions! so I'm kinda running a little low on crazy wacky ideas and all that. right now this fic has two arcs planned, endings already done and written for when I want to post them.
> 
> so please help a friend out here and give me some suggestions and prompts, but please keep things SFW, suggestive things are fine but straight NSFW is bad and is a big NOPE here.


	5. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx's first encounter with snow.

So it’s already December, time honestly goes by startlingly fast. This little thing is kinda short but the first time I ever saw snow was a curious case so I’ll quickly tell you that one. So I was young of course, it was my first ever winter that it snowed. Some of the ocean even froze up, it was really that cold.

It was night, probably a bit early morning. It was Saturday and I was woken up by a cold chill. I was confused and I got out of my bed to look out the window. What I saw amazed me and made me so so curious and interested. Outside the ground was white and there was white stuff falling from the sky. I knew the word snow but not what snow was, so I didn’t connect the two words. I got outside, to this day I don’t remember how, and I took a step into the snow. I let out a little yip at how cold it was but immediately took another step. I hopped around a bit and giggled when the snow flew up around me. I looked up to see the snow still falling and stuck out my tongue, catching a few flakes and becoming confused when they just melted.

I hopped and jumped around in the snow and I began to roll around. I was having so much fun but I was getting colder and colder. I didn’t quite care at the time though, sure I was cold but oh nooo I surely can’t get hurt or anything, right? A little bit of cold won’t do anything bad to me? I didn’t know about colds or illnesses, I didn’t exactly fully know about death yet. Ever since the encounter in Tael, I knew that you could get really hurt but that was about it. So without any worry for anything bad, I played in the snow during the cold night but eventually I found myself growing tired and thus in the snow I fell asleep, eventually getting covered.

Mom and Reohn tried to find me, they looked and looked until late into the afternoon. It was still snowing and only getting colder but eventually Reohn managed to find me by digging. He dug me out of the snow and I was rushed to the doctors. Yet again I lived when I shouldn’t have. The doctors were completely confused, I should have frozen to death, my body wasn’t built to be able to withstand such low temperatures especially with how long I was exposed. Overall I was fine, I just had a small cold and that with some time I would wake up, and that’s exactly what happened. I woke up confused and was forced to eat hot soup and stay in bed, but Reohn didn’t really leave my side even when the Feral Gang showed up and asked to play.

I got better rather quickly and was ready to go back to playing within a few hours, of course, bundled up and all that. So me and Reohn, along with Feral Gang and the other kids in the town played in the snow. At one points I ended up falling down a hill and got stuck in a giant snowball which the kids had to dig into to free me. There were a few other incidents that happened while we played in the snow but overall we had fun and nothing too bad happened.


	6. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx goes to the ocean for the first time and drowns twice.

I wander way too much and it often gets me in trouble and when I was younger it was the same, I’ve likely said this before and I’m just saying it again. A lot of the little stories I have to tell when I was real little always happened because of my wandering and my curiosity. Oddly enough quite a few of these stories revolve around an event that should have ended my life, but back then I just thought I was one hard to kill grape child, and about everyone else thought that too, except I wasn’t really called a grape child, usually I was a plum or something. One time I was called ‘that damn gremlin goblin child’ and that will forever remain in my memories.

I was, and still am, a master escape artist. I was able to pretty much find my way out of anything if I wanted to and usually I wanted out of the house. However after the Tael incident I wasn’t exactly let outside on my own for a good while. So in order to satiate my curious little mind I had to find any way I could to escape and I would always find a way out. This time, I decided I wanted to go to this beach and ocean I heard mom sometimes talk about. So when she wasn’t looking I made my way out of the house and off I went towards the town. I had to go through the town to get to the beach and that was about all I knew. 

Of course I ended up getting sidetracked once I entered the town. I’ve come here before but not exactly by myself, so I got to freely explore. The people greeted me happily as I ran by them and people tried to shoo me away from trashcans whenever I tried to knock them over and explore whatever was inside of it. Eventually I did move on from the town after knocking over a trashcan and stealing a relatively fresh burger from it and then getting hit with a broom. However, the way I got to the beach wasn’t exactly a good way. I was walking and I wasn’t even bothering to pay attention as I did so, which caused me to fall down a rather steep hill and tumble painfully down to the sandy beach and right into some rocks. I had ended up blacking out for what I’d say might have been a few minutes before I came to and immediately jumped up, wincing at the pain I had felt when I did that.

But I didn’t have time to focus on the pain, oh no I sure did not, right in front of me was the ocean I had heard so much a part and nothing was stopping me from exploring it. Except for maybe the ocean itself. I ran over the water and into it, feeling the coldness around my feet and jumping around in the shallow water, but ten a wave hit me and knocked me over, slowly dragging me into deeper water. I had no clue on how to swim since I had thought that I needed arms to swim right. So I immediately panicked before I was hit by another wave that brought me even deeper. Eventually the shore was quite far away and I was growing tired from desperately attempting to somehow swim without arms. Eventually I went under and quickly everything around me swirled into an inky darkness colder than the ocean itself.

I had to be told this later on when I was older and could better understand. But I was in the water for a few hours. I was fished out with a net and everyone was already beginning to mourn since there was no way I could have possibly been alive. They had seen me face down in the water and knew I was like that for at least 30 minutes while they got a boat out there to get me. So when I wheezed and coughed and choked everyone was shocked but hurried to help me. The child they thought had stupidly drowned to death was actually alive!! Yet again, another moment I should have just died yet I didn’t. No one quite understood how I was so resilient and was able to practically survive the impossible. The doctors said, yet again, that I should be dead and that it was beyond a miracle that I survived.

I was brought home and had to stay in bed for a few days, even though I was perfectly fine and healthy. All the while mom is attempting to Marx proof her house the best she can while using Reohn as a way to keep me distracted and not suspicious of the new things she was bringing into the house. Oh but of course later on all of those pretty new things meant to Marx proof the house would prove to be completely useless and do absolutely nothing to stop me from getting out yet again the next few days to just try to drown myself again. I ended up being the reason why the beach is regularly patrolled and fences were put up around most of the edge by the beach. Parents all around town should probably be thanking me for being a complete and utter suicidal idiot baby.


	7. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx and Coffee aren't two things that mix well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad chapter

Coffee, I hate coffee, however, as a kid, I didn’t. Yeah alright so this time it’s the story of the first time I ever had coffee, also the reason why I was never allowed coffee again for quite a good while. So we already know that I was a bit of a rambunctious kid, hyper, curious, stupid, and shouldn’t be alive at all! So what in the world could happen if I ever got coffee? Oh well complete and utter chaos and destruction. No one was safe from my caffeine fueled parade of discovery and OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS??? WHATS THAAAAT? Pretty sure this should be expected.

Again, a normal day for me when I noticed an abandoned mug still full. I had always seen mom drinking from them and never really knew what was in there, and she had already gone off to work. So of course I hopped up onto the table and went over to the mug and downed it. I didn’t know what to make of the taste, it wasn’t really like anything I had had before. So I simply just got off the table and left the mug and wandered back to the room that me and Reohn shared. Reohn was still asleep in bed so I went to join him, even though I had my own bed. I wasn’t exactly too keen on having to sleep in a different bed than my brother back then, always insistent on crawling under the same sheets he was under and cuddling right up next to him. So of course this is what I do, waking him briefly and feeling his pull me a little closer and cuddling me like a little toy.

However it only took around 10 or so minutes for me to unnaturally hyper and of course this ended up with me running around the house and aggressively exploring, breaking a few things here and there, all the while I’m attempting to avoid Reohn, who I had woken up and was trying to get me to calm down. Obviously this wasn’t working too well for him since my mind had translated this into a game, tag, we were playing tag but it wasn’t we it was only me, only I was playing tag. That actually sounds kinda sad but oh well. So for 30 minutes Reohn is trying his hardest to keep me from breaking anything else and getting me to calm down but then I see something, I don’t remember what I saw, outside the window and bolted. I jumped through the window much to Reohn’s horror and I was out, I was free. I was a feral little grape child high on caffeine and I was outside and HHNJHFB WHAT IS THIS I MUST EXPLORREEEEE.

So off I went running and still looking around while Reohn climbed out of the window to chase me down and get me back inside. Everything at this point sort of became a hazy blur and there isn’t much I can quite remember from this point on but I will try my best to describe what all happened but only from what others told me. I was off and running and right into town I ran, bouncing and running and knocking stuff over. I was causing plenty of trouble for everything and everyone. I was simply just exploring but it seemed too fast for me to really take anything in and I guess they were right when they said that since obviously I don’t remember much from this. I remember smelling something and trying to find it but I couldn’t but I was going to no matter what and nothing was going to stop me. So I tracked that smell the best I could until I came upon a building, the place where mom worked. I remember hearing Reohn call my name before jumping through another window and into the building. I ended up finding mom and Reohn was right behind me. I’m pretty sure she was just completely done with everything at this point since she had one feral grape on her lap and a very out of breath and worried storm cloud on the floor trying to catch his breath.

She ended up having to leave work early since she probably connected the dots a bit quickly and kept me inside the house, not letting me out of her site, which I don’t think was all that hard since all I remember and all I was told was that I stayed near her at all times while she’d pet me or play with me. Reohn ended up sleeping for a majority of the day since he was quite worn out from the chase through the entire town pretty much. She didn’t ever leave out coffee like that again since the resulting chaos was pretty expensive to fix, too bad for her that wasn’t the last time I’d be breaking that window since a lot of the times when I was younger my masterfully crafted escape plans were just me jumping out the window, but they were always short lived. I remember she put a net up by that window a month later. That did stop me from jumping out the window since I always got caught in the net so hey that was a win for mom but of course I just started jumping out another window instead. You can already guess how she solved that problem.


End file.
